Access flooring is a common feature of many computer, media and communication rooms. Being raised above a sub-floor by pedestals, access flooring provides underlying space to conceal and arrange cabling and other service items used to operate the computers or other interactive equipment located within the room. The interconnecting panels which define the surface of an access floor are designed to be readily taken up and rearranged, upon prior removal of any overlying carpet or other floor coverings, when upgrading of the computers and other interactive equipment is required.
However, a problem with prior art pedestals used in access floor assemblies is that height of the pedestals is not readily adjustable, making installation a time consuming process. Another problem with prior art pedestals is that movement across an access floor panel may gradually rotate the head portion of the pedestal and thereby raise or lower the level of the pedestal and the access floor panel supported by it. Yet another problem with prior art pedestals is that they are relatively expensive because they comprise numerous components which make manufacturing and assembling the pedestals a relatively time consuming process.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome, or at least substantially ameliorate, the problems of prior art pedestals for access floors.